Brutale réalité
by Izabel65
Summary: Ivre et en colère, House arrive chez Cuddy. Après avoir agressé sauvagement Lucas, il s'en prend à Cuddy. Malgré sa peur elle tente de le raisonner. House commettra-t-il l'irréparable?


Voici un One Shot un peu brutal, âmes sensible s'abstenir.

Auteur : Moi

Bêta : Sandtoul

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Brutale réalité**

_Ivre d'alcool et de rage House tambourinait de toutes ses forces sur la porte. Ecaillant la peinture avec son casque. A une heure du matin, il allait certainement réveiller les voisins s'il continuait. Enfin la porte s'entrebâilla, il la poussa brutalement pour l'ouvrir entièrement et du même coup déstabilisa l'homme qui se tenait derrière. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son équilibre et encore moins de se défendre, un coup porté violemment avec le casque sur le sommet du crâne le fit vaciller. House se déchaîna sur celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi. Lorsque ce dernier gît inconscient, la tête en sang, sur le sol, il referma la porte._

_C'est alors que Cuddy arriva. Elle hurla tout en se précipitant sur Lucas, mais House s'interposa, la saisissant par les bras et la poussant violemment contre le mur. Il avait le souffle court, les yeux brillants de rage._

_**HOUSE ! LACHEZ-MOI, VOUS ME FAITES MAL ! LUCAS !**_

_**TA GUEULE ! Ordonna-t-il en la giflant. **_

_**VOUS ETES SAOUL ! ARRÊTEZ !**_

_**PUTAIN ! JE VOUS AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! **_

_Cette fois-ci il la frappa du revers de la main. Cuddy le regarda effrayée, les joues en feu, la tête bourdonnante sous l'effet des coups. House était devenu fou, elle sentit la peur la paralyser peu à peu. Il ne la tenait que d'une main, main elle n'osa pas bouger, il amena sa main libre sur le haut de sa nuisette et tira d'un coup sec sur le tissu. Instinctivement Lisa amena son bras libre sur sa poitrine, déclenchant un rire de dément chez House. _

_Il la retourna et la plaqua sans ménagement face au mur. Il lui lâcha le bras, et déchira la nuisette en morceaux. Lisa retrouva un peu de courage et surtout vit une opportunité de s'enfuir et de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Rachel. De là elle pourrait sortir par la fenêtre et aller chercher du secours chez un de ses voisins. Elle hésita mais le gémissement de Lucas la stimula. _

_House, bien qu'occupé à faire des bandes de son vêtement, surveillait Lisa. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle allait essayer de s'enfuir, il eut un sourire machiavélique, se tenant prêt. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux, la ramenant à lui. Il la maintint fortement entre ses bras et amena sa bouche près de son oreille._

Tu me refais ce coup là et je te casse un bras_, murmura t'il d'une voix froide._

_Lisa fut parcourue d'un frisson d'effroi, elle était sûre que CE House le ferait sans hésiter. Subitement, il lui ramena les deux bras dans son dos. Il lui attacha solidement les poignets avec les bandes confectionnées dans la nuisette. L'attrapant par les cheveux il la traîna jusque dans sa chambre, elle entendit sa fille pleurer et sa peur augmenta. Allait-il s'en prendre aussi à sa fille…après ?_

_Il la poussa brutalement sur le lit où elle s'affala, la tête au milieu des oreillers. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser. House monta sur le lit et retourna sa proie, Il constata avec plaisir qu'elle pleurait. Il arracha son tanga et regarda le corps nu sans défauts. Il s'allongea sur elle et fut excité par son mouvement de recul, il l'embrassa avec force forçant le passage, brisant le contact vivement quand elle lui mordit la lèvre. _

_Il ne dit rien se contentant de la fixer tout en essuyant le sang du revers de sa main. Il voyait la crainte de la punition à venir dans ses yeux. Il était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean. Il allait lui faire payer, il prit un sein dans chaque main et commença à les malaxer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, écoutant avec plaisir les cris de douleur étouffés de Lisa, mais elle ne put se retenir lorsqu'il exerça un pincement suivi d'une torsion à ses tétons._

_Elle pleura encore plus, il sourit de plaisir. Il était prêt, il était temps qu'il libère son sexe qui pulsait et devenait douloureux. Il baissa pantalon et boxer, il lui écarta les cuisses et se positionna, il la toucha, elle n'était pas humide, ça allait être désagréable pour elle, agréable pour lui. Prise de panique et malgré les menaces elle hurla._

_**HOUSE ! NON ! PITIE, NE FAITES PAS CA !**_

_**TU ES A MOI ! A MOI, RIEN QU'A MOI !**_

_**HOUSE ! VOUS ÊTES FOU ! ARRÊTEZ !**_

_**TU NE DIRAS PLUS JAMAIS QUE JE SUIS FOU ! TU M'ENTENDS ! **_

_Tout en lui disant ça, il resserrait ses doigts autour de sa gorge, maîtrisant son étranglement, qui finirait au moment même où il jouirait. Il se prépara à la pénétrer de force._

**NON ! NON ! Je ne peux pas ! je ne dois pas faire ça !**

**Calmez-vous House !**

**Empêchez-moi ! il ne faut pas ! je lui fais mal !**

**Réveillez-vous !**

**NON ! LISA, NON ! Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement, complètement désorienté.**

Calmez-vous, ça va aller mieux, vous avez déliré.

Doc…Nolan ? Je suis…._regardant autour de lui, et découvrant une chambre d'isolement…_de nouveau à Mayfield ? _Interrogea-t-il surpris, comment était-il revenu ?_

De nouveau ? Mais vous n'êtes jamais parti Greg…Vous

**NON ! Je suis guéri, j'ai réussi, vous m'avez laissé sortir** !

Non, vous avez volé des comprimés, vous avez voulu vous suicider, après l'accident. Vous vous sentiez responsable…

**NON ! NON ! IMPOSSIBLE ! J'ai récupéré ma licence, je dirige de nouveau mon service !**

Vous avez fait une overdose, qui vous à fait délirer durant trois jours….vous n'avez jamais quitté Mayfield.

Tro…trois jours ? **NON !**

_Le choc émotionnel fut si violent qu'il eut une véritable crise de rage. Nolan ordonna qu'il soit attaché et on lui administra un calmant qui le mit dans un état quasi catatonique. Il était ligoté, immobile, le regard vide d'expression fixant un point imaginaire au plafond. Nolan vit les larmes couler et se tourna vers sa collègue._

Je crois qu'il va rester encore un long moment parmi nous.

Acceptera-t-il la vérité, sur son état mental ?

C'est le seul chemin vers sa guérison, je le souhaite vraiment.

_Ils quittèrent la chambre, refermant la porte à clef et laissant House seul avec ses faux souvenirs._

**FIN**_  
_


End file.
